


Unconscious Desires

by eaintdarkside



Category: Warcraft (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 09:56:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10568922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eaintdarkside/pseuds/eaintdarkside
Summary: 행아웃하며 에큐님께 받은 리퀘 : 레인과 포옹하는 메디브 + 그게 언짢은 로서영화나 게임의 이벤트와는 관계없이 평화로운 세계가 배경.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 행아웃하며 에큐님께 받은 리퀘 : 레인과 포옹하는 메디브 + 그게 언짢은 로서  
> 영화나 게임의 이벤트와는 관계없이 평화로운 세계가 배경.

마법사는 종종 여행을 다녔다. 미리 알려주는 법도 없다. 메디브는 어느날 갑자기 떠났고, 어느날 갑자기 돌아왔다. 이번 여행도 우연히 알게 되었다. 레인이 메디브를 위해 주문한 차가 도착해 서신을 띄웠는데 답장이 모로스에게서 온 것이다.

\- 수호자님은 일 문제로 탑을 떠나셨습니다. 최대 8개월까지 시일이 걸린다고 하니 참고하십시오.

두루마리를 다 읽은 레인은 잘 정돈된 눈썹을 으쓱였다. 빤히 바라보는 투명한 눈을 보고 고개를 짧게 젓는다. 이런 일이 뭐 한 두번이냐는 얼굴이었다. 로서는 응접실 테이블 위에 화려한 실크로 포장한 병을 본다. 저 선물은 아무래도 여기 좀 더 있어야 할테다.

"오래 떠나있는군."  
"자주 그러잖습니까."  
"어디로 갔는지 아나?"  
"메디브가 언제 그런거 말하고 갑니까."

레인의 입술이 길게 당겨졌다. 남자는 미소짓고, 자리에서 일어났다.

 

6개월이 지났다. 작전회의실에 갑자기 빛이 번쩍였다.

"your grace."

갑자기 나타난 주제에 흘러나오는 음성은 차분하고 낮다. 레인은 깜짝 놀랐지만 이내 못말린다는 듯 부드러운 미소를 띈다. 테이블 저 편에 허리를 꼿꼿하게 편 채 서 있는 수호자. 국왕은 오랜 친우에게 다가간다. 그리곤 까만 로브채 메디브를 끌어안았다. 로서의 눈이 좁혀진다. 종종 봐오던 장면이지만 오늘따라 기분이 묘했다. 참 별스럽지. 레인은 아무나 끌어안지 않는다. 생각해보면 저 포옹의 대상은 메디브나 타리아, 그의 가족 한정인 것 같다. 자신을 안아준 적은 없었으니까. 레인의 뭉툭한 손이 수호자의 로브를 놓는다.

"와줘서 고맙군."  
"서신을 받았습니다."

레인은 아, 하고는 머쓱하게 웃었다. 국왕은 고개를 저었다.

"자세히 내용을 적을 걸 그랬어. 별거 아니었는데."

메디브의 입술이 부드러운 호를 그렸다. 별일 아닌 일로 호출하셔도 괜찮습니다. 레인이 그의 허리를 끌었다. 로서에게 따라오라고 눈짓한다.

"실은 요전 쿨티라스에서 좋은 차를 발견했네. 받았는데 자네 생각이 나지 뭔가. 그래서..."

 

한 번 의식되니 눈에 밟히기 시작했다. 그로부터 2개월 후. 로서는 로데론에 회의차 레인과 함께 참석했고 왕성 앞뜰에 서 있는 메디브를 발견했다. 수호자는 두 사람을 보고 특유의 연한 미소를 지었다. 로서가 다가가 인사하려고 했는데 레인이 빨랐다. 사령관은 곁에 서서 레인의 두꺼운 팔이 수호자를 꽉 끌어안는 걸 본다. 기사의 눈썹이 슬쩍 좁혀졌다. 국왕의 푸른 겉옷을 잡는 창백한 손. 로서는 아랫턱에 힘을 준 채 그것을 보지 않기 위해 애썼다.

다음은 불과 3주 후였다. 레인과 함께 카라잔에 방문했고, 또 그 일의 연속이다. 레인의 손이 붉은 천을 강하게 당겨안는다. 메디브의 턱은 키 차이로 조금 들려있었다. 끌어안기며 뒤로 흘러내린 로브 모자와 드러난 모래색 머리칼. 그 안에 코 끝을 묻고 눈을 감고 있는 스톰윈드의 국왕. 온전히 맞붙은 상체. 수호자의 속눈썹이 우아한 호를 그리며 가늘게 떨렸다. 레인이 몸을 물린다. 흐린 녹색 시선이 그를 올려다본다.

"피곤해 보이는군. 어디 몸이 안 좋은가?"  
"지난 밤 늦은 시간까지 관측소에 있었습니다. 괜찮습니다."

두 사람은 천천히 카라잔 입구로 움직이며 말을 이었다.

"관측소? 거긴 왜?"  
"별의 움직임을 보고 있었거든요. 얼마전 아이언포지에서..."

로서는 대화를 듣지 않으며 수호자의 뒷모습을 본다. 뒤로 길게 끌리는 로브자락. 등까지 내려온 머리칼. 문득 생각한다. 레인은 메디브를 왜 매번 포옹할까. 친구니까? 그건 뭔가 이상하지 않나. 만날때마다 끌어안는 친구는 없다. 오랜만이라면 몰라도. 하지만 다른 때는 그렇다쳐도 이번엔 겨우 3주만의 재회였고 굳이 서로를 끌어안고, 머리카락 안에 코 끝을 묻고, 체온을 나눌 이유까진 되지 않았다. 로서는 메디브의 허리에 손을 올리고 있는 레인을 본다. 사령관의 미간이 일그러졌다.

 

한달 후. 스톰윈드에 쿠엘탈라스의 사절이 도착했다. 수호자를 마중나간 건 로서였다. 왕성으로 들어서던 메디브는 자신을 기다리고 있던 사령관을 보고 눈가를 좁힌다.

"로서."  
"어, 메디브."

기둥에 기대 내내 고민했지만 결국 로서는 메디브를 끌어안지 못했다. 막상 저 서늘한 눈동자를 마주하면 몸이 굳고 생각이 헛발질 하는 탓이다.

"레인은 타리아와 이야기중이야. 사절은 회의실에 있으니 바로 가자."  
"그래."

기껏 내놓은 대책이 이거다. 레인과 바로 만나지 못하게 하는 것. 설마 타국의 사절이 와 있는데 끌어안는 짓은 못하겠지. 일부러 타리아의 방에 넣어두고 왔다. 그 사이 회의실에 메디브를 먼저 보내두면 눈인사 이상은 하지 못할 것이다.

"근데 자네가 왜 나와있지. 회의에 참석하지 않을텐데."

마법과 관련된 일이었다. 로서가 이 모임에 상관할 이유가 없다. 기사가 어깨를 으쓱였다.

"아니 뭐. 시간도 남고..."

제가 생각해도 한심한 변명. 로서는 목이 마름을 느꼈다.

"오랜만이잖아?"

젠장. 속으로 욕지기를 삼키며 성큼성큼 걷는다. 걸음이 빠르지 않은 마법사가 미간을 좁혔다.

"늦지 않았어."  
"그래. 근데 사절께서 도착하셨거든."  
"약속 시간이 아직 남았어, 로서."

한 자 한 자 또박또박 내는 음성에 마음이 더 급해졌다. 한 손을 배 위에 얹고 아티쉬를 든 채 느리게 걷던 마법사가 로서를 똑바로 바라본다. 기사는 즉시 눈을 피했다. 그럴리 없음을 알면서도 메디브가 자신의 속을 눈치챌까 두려웠던 탓이다. 그리고 즉시 굳었다. 메디브가 알아챌까 두려워하는 마음이 뭐지? 그 사이 수호자는 천천히 복도를 가로질렀다.

"급한 일이 있으면 먼저 가. 회의실 위치를 모르는 게 아니니."  
"메디브, 그게 아니고."

손을 뻗으려는데 수호자의 뒤편에서 레인이 나타났다.

"메디브!"  
"전하."

우아하게 뒤돈다. 로서는 그 장면을 무력하게 지켜봤다. 국왕은 성큼성큼 수호자에게 다가와 그를 꽉 끌어안았다. 레인의 큰 손에 까마귀 깃털이 짓눌린다. 메디브의 눈이 감겼다. 레인이 몸을 떼어낸다. 하지만 그의 손은 여전히 메디브를 잡고 있었다.

"늦지않게 와 줘서 고맙네."

국왕은 잠깐 고개를 돌려 로서를 본다. 고생했어. 짧게 고개 숙이자 두 사람은 바로 회의실로 향했다. 낮은 목소리로 대화나누며 바싹 붙어있는 두 사람을 바라본다. 레인의 팔이 수호자의 허리를 감싸고 있었다. 로서는 그 장면에서 눈을 떼지 못했다. 이유는 여전히 알 수 없었다. 그저, 계속 눈을 떼지 못했다.

 

일주일 후. 사령관은 일부러 카라잔에 방문했다. 미리 서신도 보내놨다. 메디브가 탑에 있다는 것도 확인했다. 탑 안뜰에 도착했을 때 예상대로 수호자는 마중나오지 않았다. 국왕급이 아니다 이거지. 로서는 속으로 이를 갈며 모로스에게 인사를 건넨다. 친우는 도서관에 있다고 했다. 사령관은 빠른 걸음으로 탑 안으로 들어갔다. 모로스가 일을 보기위해 떠나고 기사는 성큼성큼 계단위로 올랐다. 일주일 내내 머릿속에서 시뮬레이션을 돌렸다. 이렇게 내내 억울한 기분인 채 지낼 순 없었다. 그것이 어린애같은 욕심이던, 변덕이던, 뭐던 일단 로서는 레인의 기분이 뭔지 알고 싶었다. 자신의 기분이 뭔지 알고 싶었다.

서가 앞에 뒤돌아 선 모습이 시야에 들어왔다. 로서는 고의로 발걸음 소리를 내며 올라왔다. 메디브가 뒤돌아섰다.

"로서."

사령관의 입술이 어색한 미소를 띈다. 이러면 안 되는데. 더 활짝 웃어야 하는데. 반가운 척 해야하는데. 하지만 눈 앞에 며칠을 고민했던 당사자가 나타나자 온 몸의 근육이 굳고 머릿속이 덜거덕거렸다. 손바닥에 땀이 배인다. 기사는 중간에 잠깐 멈칫거렸지만 이를 악 물고 걸음을 옮겼다. 점점 다가오는 남자를 바라보는 메디브의 눈동자에 의문이 떠올랐다. 그리고 완전히 가까워진 순간. 로서는 오랜 친우를 붉은 로브째 끌어안았다. 품 안에 갖힌 체온이 굳는 게 느껴진다. 상관하지 않기로 한다. 기사는 친우를 꽉 끌어안고 그의 목덜미에 얼굴을 묻었다. 로서는 알지 못했다. 레인이 메디브의 머리카락에 코 끝을 묻었을때 적당한 거리를 유지하고 있었다는 사실을. 저돌적인 기사는 뜨거운 피부에 입술을 붙였다.

"로서?"

메디브는 마주안지 않았다. 하지만 실망하지 않는다. 로서는 가슴에 차오르는 기이한 만족감을 느끼고 있었다. 얼굴에 닿는 부드러운 머리카락의 감촉과 은은한 향기. 벌어진 로브 사이에 드러난 창백한 피부. 왜 레인이 이 남자를 매번 포옹하는지 이해했다. 동시에 불편해한다. 레인은 타리아가 있는데 왜? 하지만 로서는 여전히 메디브에 대한 자신의 상태를 제대로 인지하지 못했다. 사령관이 몸을 뗀다. 아쉬움과 함께 즉시 마주하는 흐린 녹색. 기사는 표정을 가장하지 못한다. 그저 그 신비하고, 아름답고, 태고의 비밀을 간직한 것 같은 녹색의 우물을 홀린듯 바라볼 뿐이다.

"로서."

수호자의 눈살이 찌푸려진다. 그제서야 기사는 정신을 차렸다.

"무슨일이지?"  
"...어..."

빙하를 닮은 눈동자가 오른편으로, 왼편으로 움직인다. 그리곤 급히 아무말이나 쏟아냈다.

"...그, 전에 레인이 준 차 어땠어?"  
"...뭐?"  
"그 차 말야. 파란 실크천에 포장되었던 거."

메디브가 눈가를 좁힌채 대꾸했다.

"모로스가 보관하고 있어. 무슨 일이 있나?"  
"아니, 나도 그거 한 잔 하려고 왔지. 갈래?"

손을 뻗는다. 친우의 손목을 잡는다. 가늘지 않다. 운동을 해서 그런 것이 아닌, 태생부터 뼈가 두꺼운 손목.

"로서. 자네 오늘 정말 이상한데..."  
"내가 뭐 하루 이틀 이상했어?"

장난스런 미소. 그는 어릴때부터, 아주 이전부터 메디브를 봐 왔다. 때문에 이 감정이 뭔지 제대로 인지하지 못하고 있다. 하지만 상관없다. 본디 마음이라는 건 실수를 반복하며 깨닫는 것이고 시간 역시 필요할테니. 뒤늦게 마음을 깨닫고 당황하는 건 두 사람 모두의 몫일테지만.  
메디브의 붉은 로브 자락이 길게 끌린다. 이것 좀 놓지 그래? 어어, 미안. 낮은 대화소리가 카라잔의 복도에 울렸다.


End file.
